A pilot vehicle, or an escort vehicle, is a vehicle that accompanies an oversize load through a specified area. The pilot vehicle can have flags, signs, lights, etc. to warn the public that an oversize load is coming through the specified area. The oversize load can exceed a standard or ordinary legal size and/or weight limits for a specified portion of road, highway or other transport infrastructure. Non-limiting examples of oversize loads can include construction machines, pre-built homes, or construction elements (e.g., bridge beams, generators, windmill propellers, rocket stages). The pilot vehicle can be in front of the oversize load or behind the oversize load. In some cases, depending on the size of the load, a first pilot vehicle can be in front of the oversize load and a second pilot vehicle can be behind the oversize load.
Each geographical region (e.g., state) can have different rules and regulations for pilot vehicles with respect to oversize loads. For example, some states define any load that is over 102 inches in width and/or over 13 feet in height as “oversize,” and therefore, a permit is required to transport the oversize load and/or a pilot vehicle is to accompany the oversize load at all times. Some states expect transporters to complete route surveys prior to permit submittal, depending on the size of the potential oversize load. These route surveys may or may not be conducted by the pilot vehicle. In some states, such as Utah, Washington, New York and Florida, the pilot vehicle is to be certified by the state. In Pennsylvania, the pilot vehicle is to satisfy certain insurance requirements. In addition, the regulations can require the pilot vehicle to have specific equipment, such as flags, flashing lights, cones, orange vests and other safety equipment.
In one example, the load can be above a certain height. In this situation, some states require a special pilot vehicle to accompany the load, which is referred to as a height pole vehicle. This type of pilot vehicle can include a telescopic pole that is attached to the pilot vehicle. The height of the telescopic pole can be adjusted based on a desired height for that particular load. In general, these types of pilot vehicles can be required if the load's height is greater than 17 feet. However, some states, such as New York, require these types of pilot vehicles at lower measurements, such as 14 feet and 6 inches. In addition, pilot vehicles can be required for load heights of 13 feet and 9 inches in Virginia, 14 feet in Michigan, 15 feet and 9 inches in Oklahoma, 16 feet in Utah and 17 feet in Texas. The telescopic pole attached to the pilot vehicle can ensure that the load's height does not collide with tunnels, bridges, and other physical objects that are above the road. In some situations, utility companies and state governments can measure the height of overhead items to maintain an inventory of these overhead items.